Parker's Story
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: A continuation of Friends and Lovers. I don’t promise every chapter to be sweetness and light. I do promise the story to be full of B&B love. Limited child abuse but please read it anyway. I think it has been written with sensitivity and love.
1. It Isn't All Roses And Light

This story begins just after Friends and Lovers ends. It does use music often to move the story along; however, I don't consider it a song fic. It does contain some angst but does resolve. It is a revision of two stories posted on another site called Parker's Story Part I and Parker's Story Part II. I believe (of course) the revisions here make for a better story. Please enjoy and as always I am looking for any criticism, good and bad. Without your input there is no way for me to grow. I am never upset at a review, no matter what is said, and consider it a chance to open a dialog between myself and the reader.

So go forth and enjoy. Oh and by the way…

**Disclaimer: Like a bolt out of the blue fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star your dreams come true. I guess I'm still not wishing hard enough because I'm still waiting for the bolt that says I own Bones. No bolt, no own (heavy sigh).**

* * *

Remember Life is what happens to you while you are busy making other plans.

Chapter 1 – It Isn't All Roses And Light

They had been married just a month. It was taking some getting used to, mostly for her. Her last live-in relationship hadn't gone well. In fact she had almost killed him with a baseball bat when he entered her apartment while she was sleeping, but the point is they were getting better at it. Their work relationship was improving too. They seemed to work even better as a ream than they had before. Cullen had insisted they continue with their counseling with Sweets and they had. Abet not with any more grace than they had before. They did exhibit a professional manner when at work. Oh, except for the time they were late to the scene of a murder because they had to stop and christen the SUV. Then there was the time the security guard almost caught them on the forensic platform when they were working late and thought everyone had gone home. Oh yeah and the numerous times in their respective offices, but other than that they were very professional. Yes being married was agreeing with them very well, and as with all good fairy tales it was about to change.

They were late again so they were eating a fast breakfast at home, when his cell phone rang. Not recognizing the number he almost didn't answer it, but Bones insisted it might be important. She saw the look of surprise on his face and heard his side of the conversation; "yes of course I'll be there in 15-20 minutes. Bones that was Parker's school. They need me to come in immediately. They said they did not want to call Rebecca. You had better go on in alone and I'll call you when I know more."

She grabbed her coat and was out the door with him. He looked at her with a question. "Booth its Parker, I am his Step Mother I am entitled to see what is going on. Let's go."

They rushed to the school and got there in less than 15 minutes. Waking into the school they were directed to the Principal's office. They were introduced to Ms. Handson, she asked them to sit down.

Booth was anxious and rubbing the back of his neck. After introducing himself and Bones, as his wife, he began "what is wrong? Why didn't you want to call his mother? Did he get into another fight? Just tell me what?" Bones reached over and put a gentle hand on his arm immediately calming him down. Ms. Handson was amazed she had never seen someone calmed so quickly by just a touch. She was to see this instantaneous calming many times over the next few hours and learn to be grateful to Dr. Brennan for it. To know this touch was going to help the father and son she knew so well through the difficult times she knew were coming.

She begun "Mr. Booth and Mrs. Booth (sensing there was a matter of great importance Bones did not point out the woman's error, she just continued to listen) we have a rule here when there is a problem with one of our children and it appears the custodial parent is not taking care to resolve the issue. We either contact DSS or the other parent, if the parents are separated. In your case we tried to talk to Parker's mother and did not get any results. After what we found today, and knowing your position, we decided to call you. I need tell you what we found, but I need you to be calm for your son's sake. This is very important. If you get upset you could cause further damage to him."

Brennan could see the set of his jaw and the beating of the artery in his neck and decided to intervene, "Ms. Handson could you just tell us what is wrong? Is Parker injured in some way?"

"By way of explanation, let me give you the context. You see about six to eight weeks ago his teacher was patting Parker's back and he appeared to move away as if his back hurt. She asked him if he had hurt himself, he said he had fallen. Later in the week she noticed he was moving a little slower, again she asked him if he was ok and he again told her he had fallen. He then began to miss one or two days a week of school. We asked his mother if there was any reason for this, she said no, he was just going through a sick phase. She was asked about his falling and was told he was having a growing sprit and was just clumsy. As I say this has gone on for about 6 – 8 weeks and we have been watching him very carefully. This morning his teacher noticed he appeared to be in more pain than she had seen him in in the past and sent him to the office. The nurse had a reason to take off his shirt and saw the bruises. We knew at that time we had to take immediate action. As I have said we could have called CSS, howerve we decided to call you. Mr. Booth, I know you and his Mother do not live together, if I may ask how much contact do you jave with your son?"

Looking at his face, and realizing this woman needed answeres she afain gave them. "Booth has never had as much contact with Parker as he wanted or Parker needed. His contact has always been at Parker's Mother's whim. We were rencently married, just over one month ago. Since that time Parker's Mother has not let us see Parker at all."

"I see," said Ms. Handson. "It is possible Parker's abuse couls have started around then. The time line fits."

As Ms. Handson had started to speak again Booth had gotten up and began to pace. She knew she needed to get him out of the office for a minute before the conversation was continued and Ms. Handson reconsidered her decision to cal CSS. She touched his arm, it was like tempered steel, there was no response, she tried harder, still no response, She had to do something so she got up in front of his face and taking both of her hands forced him took look at her. "Booth outside right now. No argument, Now!!!!!!!" She pulled him into the hall and watched as he began to shake with anger.

She knew this was going to be hard on him. The beatings he took as a child would all come up. She needed to defuse the situation. Parker needed both of them right now. If Parker saw his father with this much anger it would scare him, perhaps making it impossible for all of them to ever recover from this. Taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her, she said with all the force she could muster, as she fought for both Parker and them. "Booth, listen to me, Parker needs you, he needs the loving father he knows, he needs the Special Agent who will keep him safe. You have the power in you to concentrate on what needs to be done today. There are things we must do to protect Parker today. Booth you don't want to hear this, but the agent in you needs to protect Parker and the sniper in you needs to be put in the box. Please Booth, for Parker, for me, please."

She had reached him, crystalline blue melded with chocolate and she knew she had reached him. "I don't know what to, please help me" as one tear slip down his cheek.

She wiped it away and began her mental list. "First we go back into that room and show Ms. Handson we have it under control and won't make things harder for Parker. We know what and how to protect him. Next we need to get him checked out at the hospital. They will take pictures to be used in court and do a full body scan to check him for injuries that are no obvious. I have a friend who is a Pediatric Fellow at GW, I'll call him. He will meet us there. Then we need to call our attorney, I'm not sure he can get a TRO, but if he can't he will know who can. We need to have the TRO served on Rebecca and Brent as soon as possible, preferably before she would be coming to pick Parker up from school. If we can't get the TRO today we need to take Parker some where safe until we can. I'll ask Jack, nothing can get into his place. Now let's get going and take care of our son."

Walking back into Ms. Handson office they heard the rest of what she needed to say. Bones informed her they would take Parker to GW and have him examined, and her friend Dr. Johnson would send her that portion of the report she need for Parker's school record. She also informed Ms. Handson they would be removing Parker from school until such time as Parker's safety could be secured. They then asked to be taken to Parker.

Walking into the nurses' room they saw Parker's tear stained face. They both went over to him and put their arms around him making a Parker sandwich. They each gave him a kiss on the top of his head. With great effort to hold back his tears Booth said "Parker, you want some great news? Bones and I are taking you home with us tonight buddy." He received a watery smile. Looking at his wife over Parker's head with tears in his eyes he saw the look of support and love she returned to him. Some how she would help them through this.

Bones went into "squint mode" and took charge, "Parker we need to get out of here and do a few things. I want you to know your Daddy and I will keep you safe. You need to go to the hospital, and I promise I will explain everything to you as it is done."

A very scared voice said "do you promise Bones, you won't let them do anything to me unless you explain it and say its ok?"

"I promise, let's go."

The Nurse turned to Ms. Handson and asked "How do you think they will do?"

"From what I saw in my office, they are strong and committed to that little boy. I think they will move heaven and earth to see he has a happy outcome" she smiled as she watched them walk out the door and into the sunlight.

* * *

_FYI having worked in the system in California, I know like most states, they would call CPS and the Sheriff to place the child into protective custody immediately while the initial investigation was completed. However, I am taking poetic license. I mean Parker in foster care no way!_

_Please let me know what you think_

_Nyre_


	2. The Hospital & Home

Disclaimer: **When you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you. Still wishing, still have a heart's desire to own all things Bones, and yet still nothing has come to me. **

Chapter 2 – The Hospital and Home

Parker was sitting on the hospital gurney in a gown that was way to big for him. He had a death grip on Booth and Bones hands. His face was tear stained and puffy from crying. He had started crying in the car and now he was quickly getting to the place where there were no more tears left.

Booth was getting antsy and she could see the vein at the back of his jaw starting to twitch, never a good sign. "Bones, did you get a hold of that doctor friend of yours. Will he be here soon? How long is this going to take? Do we have to wait to talk to the lawyer to get the TRO? I really want that right now." He was babbling, again this was not a good sign, but it was one she would rather see than the alternative right now. The one thing Parker did not need was his Father yelling.

Bones captured his eyes, making sure he heard her, before she started speaking, "Booth, I called Dr. Johnston on the way over here. He has some patients to see, and then he will be here. I called the lawyer while you were getting Parker settled; he has the TRO ready and is just waiting for the conformation he needs from Dr. Johnston." She smiled at him to let him know she understood his fear and continued to rub comforting circles in Parker's back.

Dr. Johnston entered the room saying hello to Bones and shaking hands with Booth after she introduced him. "Dr. Johnston this is my step-son Parker. Parker this is Dr. Johnston." The little boy turned his tear ravaged face up toward her, it was almost her undoing, but she stiffen her spine and resolve. She had to do this for Booth and Parker. Now they needed her to be the strong one, the one they leaned upon. Smiling down at him she ran her fingers softly through his hair, "you don't need to be afraid. He his is a friend of mine and I would not let him hurt you. He is going to examine you. First, he will look at you just like your regular doctor does. Then he will look at your back. That might hurt a bit but your Dad and I will hold your hand. You can squeeze our hands as hard as you like. Then Dr. Johnston will tell us what we need to do next. Can you do that?"

Dr. Johnston began the examination. Parker whimpered when he touch his left elbow and knee. He looked a Bones with a raised eyebrow. She continued to comfort Parker, while trying to remain attuned to Booth's needs as well. Every once in a while Booth would look at her with such pain she felt her heart would break. At his looks she tried to put every ounce of love and courage she had into each look she gave back. When Dr. Johnston tuned Parker over on to his stomach to look at his back, neither she nor Booth could hold in their deep inhale of shock. Parker had bruises covering his back in varying degrees of healing. It appeared his most recent beating had broken the skin as well. She could see Booth was beginning to relive his own childhood and she knew she needed to get him to stop and return to Parker. She reached over the gurney taking his face in her hands gently rubbing her thumb over his cheeks and silently shook her head. As usual he visibly relaxed at the touch of her hand.

Dr. Johnston helped Parker turn over as he explained what needed to be done. A very frightened Parker grabbed Booth and Bones hands as he began. Bones turned Parker's face toward her and began to explain what Dr. Johnson had said they need to do next. "Parker, Dr. Johnston needs to take what are called full body x-rays. They are pictures of all of the bones in your body. He will look to see if there is anything that needs to be fixed. Your Dad and I can not go into the room because of the x-ray machine, but we will stand right outside the door and talk to you. We will not leave you alone ok?"

A small frightened voice asked "will it hurt?"

"No you won't feel it anymore than you did when we took your picture at the zoo and that didn't hurt did it?"

"No."

"Ok are you ready?"

"Yes. Daddy, Bones hold my hands please," and they did all the way to the x-ray department.

Once Parker was in the room Booth could let some of his feelings go. He slid down the wall until he hit the floor, looking like a marionette that had collapsed from the tension. He leaned against the wall and she could see his shoulders start to tremble. Bones made a few quick calls and went to sit beside him on the floor. "Booth I called Cullen and Cam. I told them there was an emergency with Parker, do not worry I did not tell them what it was. I called the lawyer and it is getting to late to get the TRO today, since he needs the doctor reports to make it iron clad. I called Jack and we are staying there tonight and every night thereafter until Parker is safe."

He looked at her with a haunted look and just said simply "thanks Bones, why? Why didn't Rebecca protect him? He's just a little boy. He's my little boy. Why didn't my mother protect me? How can mothers not protect their children? At least yours left you to keep you safe. Didn't my mother or Rebecca love us enough? Why?"

As their tears started to mingle she whispered "I can't answer those questions Booth, I do not know. But we have Parker now. We will keep him safe. We will love him. We will teach him to love and trust again and we will never let him be hurt again. Now here he comes, put on your best charm smile and just keep the tickles coming. We have a little boy to love." They stood, whipped each other's tears away, smiled and reached to take Parker's hand. Together they all walked back to the Emergency Room to get the results.

Reaching the room again Dr. Johnston returned and his litany of Parker's injuries and pain began. He told them at some point Parker's distal radius and patella had been fractured, however they were only chip fractures and they had healed. He didn't think they would cause Parker further problems. His cervical and thoracic spinal cord appeared to be never have had any injuries. Parker's current injuries are consistent with a beating but he couldn't tell what the object was, and the bruises appeared to be in various stages of healing anywhere from eight weeks to perhaps within the last 24 to 48 hours. The cuts on his back were superficial and would only need antibiotic dressings. He asked if they had an attorney and Bones gave him the telephone and fax number. He told them he would write the report immediately and fax it over. He had the nurse dress Parker's wounds and prescribed a mild pain medication, an antibiotic and discharged him. Booth asked Bones to look at the X-rays to make sure nothing had been missed. There hadn't. They carefully dressed him, put him in the car, got his prescription filled and took him to Jack's house.

Angela and Jack met them at the door and let them in. They could see both Booth and Brennan had a haunted look, and Parker appeared to be exhausted. Jack led them into the living room and they all sat down. They noticed Parker insisted on lying with his head in Brennan's lap and his feet on Booth's legs. Booth and Brennan sat so close together you would think they were trying to fuse their bodies. Parker let out little hiccup now and then and Brennan lightly rubbed his back. Looking at them made something in Angela want to cry.

"Ok dude, you know you all are welcome to stay as long as you want with no questions asked. Dr. Brennan mentioned you needed some place safe to take Parker for awhile. I won't pry," he gently took Angela's arm in his hand and shook his head mouthing 'later'. "You can tell us when you are ready. Just tell me what you need man and you got it."

"Thanks, man" Booth replied in the most exhausted voice any of them had ever heard from him.

Bones stepped in and gave them the bare facts, "the school called us today; it seems Parker has been being abused by Brent. We took him right away to get him medical care. Booth does not have any custody rights. If Rebecca gets Metro to come and get him Booth will have no choice but to give him back to her. Rebecca and Brent know where Booth used to live and while we are not sure if they know he has moved to my apartment, we did not want to take a chance. We have to keep him safe until our attorney can get the TRO, which should be tomorrow. Jack no one can get in here and they don't even know you are our friends. I'm sorry if we presumed on your friendship. This could get messy and we don't want to get you involved. If we can just stay here tonight we can go in the morning." Suddenly the events of the day closed in on her and she just stopped.

Angela went over and sat down putting her arms tightly around her best friend. "Look honey, you and Booth are family, so is Parker. You take care of family. You just let us take care of you guy's now. First it looks like all of you need a meal, then a place to sleep. Jack I think we should put them up in the south suite. It has its own entrance, and kitchen. It will allow Parker to feel more like he is at home, even though I'm sure he will love the media room."

"Yeah, good idea. I'm going to call that security company I used right after Dr. B and I were buried alive. They are very good and can stay out of site and not scare Parker."

Booth looked up at his friends; it was hard to remember when they had all become like family. He knew they were there for his family and would help him keep them safe. Bones was right, they needed to concentrate on Parker. First they needed to get him over his injuries then over the trauma. But he was still going to use everything at his disposal to make sure Rebecca and Brent paid for what they had done. He turned to his wife as she quietly placed her hand on his cheek and warmed it. They were the center they would hold.

Angela led them to a room where they could lay a finally sleeping Parker down. Bones leaned over and kissing Booth lightly on the top of his head, whispered "stay with Parker incase he wakes up. I'll bring you something to eat." Booth lay down next to their son and she placed a blanket over them. She watched as Booths exhausted tear filled eyes slid closed and his breathing became regular. Sleep had finally taken her boys out of their immediate pain. She knew it would return when they awoke, but for now they were obvious to it.

Angela was waiting in the lounge when she returned, "Bren, this makes me so angry. Parker is a sweet kid and to think his own Mother allowed this to happen to that beautiful child. No child should go through this, but Parker is one very lucky little boy. Anyone can see you and Booth have a very strong marriage, you will get him through it."

"Yeah Ange we will. Do you have the ingredients to make mac-n-cheese?" They walked in the direction of the kitchen.

It was a few weeks later and every one had seemed to settle in. They had needed to stay with Jack and Angela longer than they had originally thought. At first the Attorney had a problem with the Judge and the TRO. He felt there was no proof that Rebecca had ever beaten Parker so he wanted Parker returned to her. Their Attorney told them since the Judge had failed to issue an order requiring Booth to return Parker, to just make sure Rebecca was unable to find Parker and bring Metro with her to pick him up. Possession was 9/10ths of the law he reminded them. They stayed with Jack and Angela.

Then there had been the temporary custody hearing. The Judge in that proceeding decided since Booth and Bones were being represented by the best (and highest paid) Attorney in the DC area, it was unfair for Rebecca to have less. For some strange reason he felt Bones and Booth should pay for her Attorney, one equal to theirs in stature and fee. So their Attorney finally found someone Rebecca would agree to, that took her another month. It was another two months before both Attorneys' could clear their calendars for a court date. They stayed with Jack and Angela.

Finally all that was arranged, they had a TRO against Rebecca, and full custody of Parker. Rebecca was allowed supervised visitation in their Attorney's office only. She had rebelled and screamed, but the Judge had told her she should have thought of that when she allowed Brent to beat her son. Booth and Bones smiled at that.

After over three months they were ready to return home and they were hit again. Caroline was the prosecutor; the squints were getting all the evidence she need to prosecute. Caroline was charging Brent with attempted murder and child endangerment and Rebecca with child endangerment. After his arrest, at his arraignment, Caroline had argued Brent posed a danger to Parker, Booth, Bones and incredibly Rebecca. He had been held without bail. At his subsequent bail hearing the Judge told Caroline she had overstated her case and ordered Brent out on $10,000 bail. Rebecca quickly came up with the money and just like that Brent was out and a danger to them again. They continued to stay with Jack and Angela.

_This had become over 4,000 words and I had to break it up. So you are in for a treat. Chapter 3 will be posted also. _

_I tried to keep the explanation of Parker's injuries to a minimum. I do want you to understand his injuries are not visible. They were all covered by his clothing. Just another one of Booth's memories from childhood he will have to deal with._

_Nyre_


	3. Neglecting

Disclaimer: **If your heart is in your dream no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star as dreamers do. Still don't own Bones so I guess the dream in my heart is too extreme.**

Chapter 3 Neglecting

Throughout all of this Parker became even clingier, refusing to be out of the sight of one or the other of them for more than a few minutes. Cam and Cullen made arrangements for them to work from Jack's. They had the highest quality video hook-up Jack could find, and they took turns going to their offices to get the never ending paperwork. At least the paperwork was getting caught up. Due to the quality of the video hook-up Bones was able to direct Zack in the performance of his duties. They had identified numerous skeletons from Limbo that way. It wasn't ideal, but with effort on everyone's part it was working.

Parker was sleeping in his own bed most nights now, and was only having a few nightmares. One evening after reading Parker his story and putting him to bed they sat down and leaning into each other sighed. It seemed such a long time since they had time for themselves. Booth began to nibble on her ear, and she moved her neck to give him better access. His kisses got more insistent and she began to unbutton his shirt. It really had been a long time. They had had so little time together. As she unbuttoned each button she kissed and licked each place it had been on his chest. He began to reciprocate; her shirt joined his lying beside it neglected on the floor. Soon only she retained any pieces of clothing, namely her bra and panties. The moonlight fell across her shin and seemed to cause it to shimmer. As he continued to nip and sooth his way toward her breast her body arched toward him. Soon his mouth reached his goal. The taste and feel of her nipple through the silk of her bra was one of his favorite playthings. He would spend time on one breast until he could almost hear the other call with a complaint for being neglected. He would then switch, until the heard the call again and return to the object of his original attention. He found when he returned to the first breast the cool wet fabric and taught nipple beneath sent electric fizzes throughout his brain. As always eventually she would stop him from continuing to play by begging him to take her bra off. Then he was off to another part of her body to worship and play with, because that's what they loved about their intimate relationship they each reveled in being the other's favorite toy.

They had been apart like this for so long, they had neglected each other for so long, that their special choreographed dance was slightly off kilter. His attention to her breast drew the tension in her core so fast it became painful and for once she begged him to move lower instead of enjoying him ministrations. He knew her body. Knew she would need the release he would give her right now before they could continue at a slower pace, and he wanted a slower pace. Sliding her panties seductively down her long legs, his hand returned to set a steady pace as his mouth claimed her screams. His fingers increased the pace and she screamed louder. Finally he could feel the sudden stop in movement just before the clenching of her muscles that indicated he had given her the release she desperately needed. He dipped his fingers to capture more of her wonderful nectar, and nibbling little kisses to help her come down. He loved the way her eyes always widened as he licked his fingers and smiled.

She reached for his erection and once again felt steel covered by velvet skin. It had only taken once for him to make love to her and she knew she was ruined for any other man. While she knew he was far above the physical norm, he filled her with a completeness she had never known. He filled her physically and emotionally. He had told her he would always be there for her, no matter what and he always had been. He had taken the time to learn her body, to listen to her body. He often knew what she needed before she did. Like tonight, she thought she had wanted them to make love slowly, reminding each other of what they were to each other. She had been wrong; he had known she needed a release before she could be quiet for him. He had given it to her, while making sure she knew he adored her and wanted this for her as much as she needed it for herself. She sat on his waist for a moment looking at the glorious site before her. His carved chest, tight abs. leading to the area she was most interested in right now. Her kisses began at his jaw and continued down until she reached her goal and she took him into her mouth. Soon he was pushing up to meet her and knowing his release was coming far too soon for either of them. He gently grabbed her waist and lifted her up gently bring her to slide down the length of him. They were wrapped in a fog of their own making, moving to a rhythm as old as time. Oblivious to the world around them. Oblivious to the sounds around them.

All of a sudden Brennan felt a small cold hand on her bare back and started to scream. Catching herself in time she looked up into two startled eyes. Booth, at first confused, looked up past her. His first thought was oh this was going to be very bad.

Calmly reaching for Booth' shirt she put it on and slid off of him to sit in front of Booth to block his body. "Parker go to your room your father and I will be in there in a minute."

As Parker walked away a strangled voice behind her said "Oh this is so bad on so many levels. What are we going to do?"

"Don't panic; first put your pants on while I go get some shorts. Then let's look at our options." Returning to the lounge, Bones saw Booth pacing franticly. "Honey sit down before you put a hole in Angela's carpet. I think the first thing we need to do is find out is what he thinks he saw then go from there."

"Bones, I don't think I can face him after that. I mean he saw us, well you know,,,"

"Booth this is not the time for modesty. Come on let's go."

Going into Parker's room they saw a child who seemed concerned, frightened, and laughing all at the same time and not knowing what to do first. Booth sat on one side of the bed and Brennan sat on the other. "Well bud…" Booth began in a strangled voice, "I… um…, well… I…um… I… "

"Booth let me take this one. Why did you get up and come out of your room?"

"Well, I heard a noise and I went to get you. But you weren't in your bed.

"Parker let me ask you what do you think you saw. It's ok to tell me." His frightened face had the look of a child who thought he might get into trouble. "Parker, you won't get into trouble I just want to know."

"Then I heard a louder noise coming from the living room, so I went in there, I thought you were fighting, and Daddy was going to hurt you, I wanted him to stop, I thought if I touched you he would."

"Parker, first of all your father and I were not fighting. We were having se"

"Bones little kid here" Booth interrupted hurriedly."

With a snipping look at him she continued, "When parents love each other as much as your Daddy and I do they need to show it in physical ways. Sometimes it's a kiss, a touch as they pass each other or holding hands. Sometimes it is making love. What you saw was your Daddy and I making love. Parker, it is a very natural thing between two people who love each other as much as we do. However we were very inconsiderate of you. So, from now on when we want to make love we will be in our bedroom. But Parker, if the door is closed you will need to knock ok? Oh and Parker some times your Daddy and I tend to sound like we are fighting but believe me it's just the way we show we love each other. Now are you ready to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, and thanks Bones, I don't think Dad could have ever explained it to me. Look at his red face" and Parker giggled.

Walking down the hall to their bedroom Booth said "yeah, thanks Bones, I never could have, but the night's still young, he will stay in his bed and we have a lock on the door. I'm ready to continue the fight if you are."

"I thought you'd never ask,"

* * *

_So what do you think? Ever had that happen? I have, Bones said all the things I wish I had said. Poor Booth_.

_Nyre_


	4. Parker’s True Colors of Streng

**Fate is kind she brings to those who love the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. I guess it's true I can long as much as I want I still won't own Bones or anything that comes there from.**

This chapter is written from Bones POV

Chapter 4 Parker's True Colors of Strength

Caroline called, today is the day she is taking Parker's deposition. She is also bringing Brent and Rebecca's son of a bitch Lawyer with her. Sweets suggested since she will be bringing up memories Parker will not want to talk about; they take his deposition at Jack's house. Parker is beginning to feel quite safe here. With both Booth and I will be there to give him support and a place and people he was familiar with. Sweets told us this environment will be the least traumatic. I'm not so sure I still don't like psychology.

Booth and I needed to prepare Parker for his deposition. Since Parker has never met Caroline and in our past dealings with we have often found her to be quite 'puckish,' we wanted to make sure he understood Caroline was a friend of ours. While talking about Caroline I saw a ghost of a smile on Booth's face. It had to be at our fond memory of her forcing us into that kiss. Often when Booth told me he thinks of Caroline and he wants spearmint gum, and that memory makes me smile too. We don't know anything about Brent and Rebecca's lawyer except we're sure won't not like him.

We told Parker what a deposition is and that Brent and Rebecca's lawyer will also be coming. As I watched his little face cloud over, I quietly put an arm around his shoulder and told him we would be right beside him all the way. He looked first at his Dad, then back to me. As he did I couldn't help but reach out a finger and wipe a small tear from his cheek and kiss him. I could see Booth out of the corner of my eye. He was stiffing up again the rage of helplessness he felt at not having been there for his son when the abuse was happening. Taking my hand off of Parker I gently laid it on Booth's shoulder, then turned his face to me as he had to often done. "Booth," I told him in a soft voice, trying desperately to take away some of the pain he was feeling, "the only people at fault here are Brent and Rebecca. Neither you nor I knew what was happening, or we would have stopped it. Parker knows he is safe. It is our responsibility to help him understand this trial is important. We need to concentrate on what is most important now and that is making sure Parker remains safe. Help Parker get through this."

"Well, this must be Parker," Caroline said in a pleasant southern accented voice that surprised both Booth and Bones with both its care and softness. She looked at Booth and told him the judge had informed her Parker did not have to testify in court. Since he would not be testifying they would need to tape the deposition. She introduced Mr. Anthony, who was the defense lawyer and they began. Caroline made sure Parker was comfortable and then asked him "are you ready to begin? You just sit there between Dr, Brennan and your Father and I will ask you questions. Do you know the difference between the truth and a lie Parker?"

"Yeah." Parker looked at Caroline with distrust and snuggled deeper into Booth's side.

"Ok. Why don't you tell what a lie is?"

"If I lie my Daddy will give me a time out, not like Brent, He just says I can't play Nintendo or something like that. Also Daddy says that if I lie I won't go to heaven and I really want to go there."

All but Mr. Anthony smiled at his answer. Caroline could see the earnestness in Parker's face and satisfied with his answer she began. "Parker, why are you living with your father and Dr. Brennan now?"

"Because Brent was bad and hurt me,"

"How has Brent been hurting you?"

"He hits me sometimes and sometimes he locks me in a closet."

"Does he hit you only with his hand?"

"Miss Caroline I object" Mr. Anthony jumped in, "to your asking the boy leading questions."

"Mr. Anthony the boy's name is Parker," she said with some heat in her voice "and he is only eight. I doubt he will understand a line of normal questioning. You will have your time to question him later. So Parker did Brent only hit you with his hand?"

"At first he did, then after it was a stick."

"What kind of stick, how big was the stick?"

Parker looked up at his Father and over at Bones. Tears were beginning to gather in his eyes. Both Booth and Bones moved closer and hug the little boy, smiling at him to give him the courage to go on.

"It was like the one on the broom Mommy uses sweep the floor."

"When Brent hit you I'm sure it hurt, did it leave marks too?"

"Yes" Parker said through lips that were beginning to tremble.

"Did your Mommy ever have to take you to the doctors?"

"No."

"Parker this is very important" Caroline said as she looked into the boy's eyes. "Did your Mother ever thry ans stop Brent from hitting you"

"No."

Just then Booth broke in "Caroline do we need to go on?"

I reached over and stroked his cheek to give him what comfort and strength I could. "Booth, honey," I had specifically called him honey because I knew this would get his attention before anything else I could say. "Honey, let them do their job, Parker needs to get this done. Let's get it done all in one shot. OK?"

He looked at me with haunted but grateful eyes, "OK."

Caroline asked her next question. "Has he been hitting you all the time he has been living at your house?"

"No, I think it was a long time before it started."

"Do you remember why it started?"

He looked at up me and I could see he was really starting to struggle with what he needed to say next. "Its ok honey," I told him softly as I dropped a soft kiss on his head. "I promise no matter what you say, how you say it or what words you use today it will be ok."

Parker looked from me to his Father and somehow even at eight, he understood they we here to protect him and he was safe in our arms. "All I remember at first was them arguing about Mommy asking Daddy for more money for me. He said since Daddy and Bones were together a lot, and Bones had billions of dollars, she should ask Daddy to ask Bones to give her more money. They yelled a lot about it. Sometimes when they yelled I would hide in the closet, with my pillow over my head. I didn't like them yelling."

I again felt Booth's arm turn to stone and start to twitch. I knew he was thinking about the times he and Jared had hid in the closet to get away from his father. All those times he had been touchered in the Army all those times… I reached over and gently rubbed his arm and as usual at my touch he began to relax.

"Do you remember the first time he hit you?"

"Not the time but I remember why. He started hitting Mommy and I tried to stop him. I pulled on his arm, but he was too strong for me. He hit me real hard and I hit the wall. I started to cry and he told me to stop or he would really give me something to cry about." Looking up at his father he said "I'm sorry Daddy, I tried not to cry, I really did, but I just couldn't. Then every time he hit Mommy, it always made my cry. Brent said I was just a cry baby and would hit me for crying. Sometimes he would tell Mommy he was tired of hearing me cry and then he would throw me in the hall closet and lock the door so I couldn't get out."

Caroline didn't know either Booth or my childhood and therefore had no way of knowing how much this recitation of what Parker's was causing us untold pain. Each of us was trying hard to stay present for our son and not get lost in hurt, pain and horror of our pasts.

"Parker," knowing the answer to this one but wanting Anthony to get the full measure of what his clients were capable of, "did your Mother keep you home from school?"

"I guess so. Once I heard Brent tell Mommy if anyone found out he was hitting me he would kill us. He even told me once he had people in the Army who knew how to kill you Daddy. I didn't want you dead." At this point Parker started to break down. "Mommy told me sometimes I had to stay home so no one would know. It was our secret. It didn't feel like a very good secret, but I didn't want anybody dead" and he started to cry in earnest now.

Finally I had enough and could no longer take the sobs racking his little body, nor the haunted look my her husband's face. "Caroline I think we need a break right now. Booth, Parker come with me, we are taking a break." With that I took both of their hands any marched out of the room in a fury.

The first think I did upon reaching our bedroom was to call down to Jack's kitchen staff and asked for them to take refreshments to Caroline and the slime as I now thought of him. Sitting on the bed I hugged Parker and rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Now Booth and I would have a few minutes to talk and get our composure back.

"Bones, how could she have put him through all of that? What kind of mother lets an adult beat her young son, lock him in a closet? Oh yeah never mind I know exactly what kind of mother who would do that don't I. I had hoped so much Parker would never have to experience all the horrors we went through, looks like I failed him."

Grabbing his face and pulling it around to he was only able to see mine I started. "Booth, this is the reason I wanted this break. You did not fail him, we did not fail him. Remember Rebecca has not let you see Parker for a long time. She did not even let him come to our wedding. If she had asked I would have given her any amount of money to keep Parker safe, but she didn't. She only had to ask Booth, why she didn't ask," tears began to run stream unchecked down my face as I clung to my husband. Now who was comforting who? I was remembering the terrors of their of childhood. I was sure Booth was too. We both were wishing, no wanting, Parker not to have ever experienced their nightmares.. Each of us would have been willing to have done anything to have prevented the necessity of this day. We clung to each other for what seemed to be forever, but probably had been only a few minutes then smiled. We were the center and the center would hold.

After about a half an hour we woke Parker and returned to the living room. Caroline said she had all the information she needed for the judge and pointedly asked Anthony if he had any questions. He asked Parker why he had never told anyone. Why had he had not called his father who was after all an FBI agent. Didn't Parker think his father could help him or did Parker call and his father did not call him back. Looking at both us Caroline told Anthony his questions were out of line and if he had nothing else they needed to leave. He argued his clients had the right to question their accuser. Caroline said fine she would make sure Parker had a Guardian Ad Litem and he could question who ever the court determined it to be.

After they left I could see Parker needed a nap but also knew he would fight it so I carried him into his room, and sitting in the rocking chair began to sing him to sleep.

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Booth sat down on the bed facing of them and marveled at this woman he had been given. She, like him, had been given much sadness in her life but here she was comforting their son. It had been such a short time since they were married, but they were a strong family. After this was over and they could put it behind them, they would have a beautiful life together. "Bones, have I told you today how much I love you?"

I know this is a short chapter but I felt it needed to stop here. I didn't feel it was necessary to go into either Booth or Brennan's past because it is well known.

As usual please leave a comment at the door as you exit.

Love and Hew Years Cheer Nyre


	5. Booth Get’s Even a Little

**Like a bolt out of the blue fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star**  
**your dreams come true. I've tried and tried and I still own neither Bones nor the Flyers. You'd think by now I'd have one of them, but noooOOOOOooooo! Something must be wrong with my wisher or maybe my Blue Fairy?**

Chapter 5 Booth Get's Even a Little

It was finally the weekend of a very long and stressful week for all of them. The case they were working on was the kind they both hated the death of a mother and child. So far all they have been able to prove was the woman and child were Mother and daughter. The mother was 22 her daughter was only 2, and it had been murder. The why, who and how was still as much a mystery as it had been the day they caught the case. They were still having some problems with Parker. It seemed every time they thought everything was back to normal he would revert to the sacred child he had been when he had come to them. Some nights he would wake up screaming. Some mornings they would find him hiding in his closet because he had wet his bed. He had woken up screaming three nights this week and they had found him in his closet four other mornings.

They needed some release, something to take all of them outside of the Estate. Booth insisted they were going to celebrate their anniversary. "Booth we have only been married for six months, no one celebrates their sixth month anniversary."

Booth enjoyed the loud squeak that come out of her as he snuck up behind her a grabbed her ass "yeah, but we haven't been out of this house in forever. We really need a break and Parker needs the zoo."

Turning in his arms she planted a kiss on his lips. As usual their kiss immediately began to electrify and scorch them as soon as their lips would meet, no matter where they were. They would close their eyes; their hand would begin to wander over the now well known terrain of each other's bodies.

"Yuck Mommy Daddy stop that its yucky and you always forget I'm here."

They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads on each others. "Sorry Bub, did you need something?"

"No," he said in a muffled voice as he looked down at his feet which were drawing circles on the floor.

Bones pulled out of Booth's arms and went to the little boy sensing something wrong. "What is it Parker, you can tell me anything."

"It's just I heard Daddy say something about the zoo and then I came in here and you and Daddy kissing. Mommy…" Parker looked at Bones with the widest scared eyes she had ever seen.

"What is it baby?"

At that a dam in Parker broke and the tears he had been holding in for months came out. At first he was crying so hard she couldn't understand him. Pulling him in to sit him on her lap she just let him continue to cry. First because she didn't know what to do and then because even when Booth sat down beside her and rubbed Parker's back he got no improvement.

Finally as his tears began to subside she asked him "Parker do you need to talk."

I'm sorry I called you Mommy, Bones," he said as he snuffled.

"Parker it doesn't matter to me what you call me, but I understand if you feel you are missing your Mommy and sometimes slip and call me Mommy when you are just feeling sad. I know I can't replace your Mother."

He looked at her very confused then over to his Daddy as he often did when she had said something that confused him. This time his Dad know the right question to ask him. "Bub why did you call Bones Mommy?" He looked at his son's face and saw the turmoil, suddenly he knew the answer. "Parker it's not because you miss your Mom is it?"

"No Daddy I want Bones to _**BE**_ my Mommy," he said in a trembling voice.

Looking over at Booth, Bone saw his eyes filling with what looked suspiciously like moisture. Feeling her throat tighten she looked down at Parker's face and said "honey I would love for you to call Mommy if that's what you want."

Parker leaned up and gave Bones a wet kiss on her cheek and then said "great, so can we go to the zoo pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" He wasn't one to be held down long.

Looking at the miniature Booth puppy dog eyes and mega watt smile she replied "how can I resist you. Get your things ready." Looking at her husband she remarked wryly "Booth that boy is going to be as devastating as you are."

They decided to have a picnic at their park. They stopped for sandwiches, a salad and dessert. When they arrived at the park she spread out a blanket and began to set out the food. Parker and Booth threw a football around tackling each other. Booth played with Parker just as they always had. She was glad to see their relationship had taken up, just where it had been truncated, as if there had been no break. She sat back and relaxed watching her men play football. Smiling to herself she remembered a time when thinking of 'her men' was something she would have thought she had no right to have. "Hey Booth, Parker come and eat so we can go the zoo." They enjoyed the late morning warmth and just being a family at last.

Winking to Bones, Booth asked Parker if he had any new jokes.

"Sure, what animal do you look like when you get into a bath?" He waited for their answer and at an "I don't know what" he said "a little bear" and fell over giggling. Daddy here's a good one for you. Have you ever hunted bear?"

Booth put a goofy grin on his face and said "No but I've hunted in my shorts," and they both collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Ok, Daddy it's your turn,"

"Ok here goes Knock Knonk"

"who's there"

"aardvark"

"aardvark who?"

"aardvark a million miles for one of your smiles."

"Hey Daddy that's a good one." It's your turn Mommy."

"Hey Parks, Bones probably doesn't know many jokes, let's give her a pass."

"No Booth I do know one. How did the skeleton know it was raining?" They both shook their heads. With a triumphant smile on her face she said "he could feel it in his bones."

Booth looked at her in surprise and with a giant smile, "Bones you told a joke and a good one too. Maybe we are starting to wear off on you."

"Booth I don't think I know what that means."

Pulling her to her feet and giving her a sound kiss "that's my Bones." After throwing away their trash they all piled into the SUV and went to the zoo.

Once at the Zoo Parker wanted to run in ten different directions at once. Still concerned at having him to far from them they called him back and told him not to go further than he could see them. They decided to see the monkey's first. They spent a lot of time watching a family group of spider monkeys. Bones explained how this group was like a large family made from small families. She showed them how one mother was taking care of her little baby. They watched as the baby began to swing over and grab the father's tail and swing back. The mother would shake her finger at the baby. It looked like the mother was scolding the baby each time he did it. After about the third time, the mother took the baby and placing the baby on her lap she spanked him. After that she cuddled the baby. Then the baby would do it again swing three times, getting a spanking then a cuddle from his mother. Bones explained to Parker that monkey's have a social order that is much like humans. Booth marveled at her ability to explain this to him.

Next Parker wanted to see the elephants. As he was running ahead, they were quietly talking to each other. Suddenly they heard Parker scream and his flying body hit Bone in full flight. He was shaking and crying so hard they couldn't find out what was wrong. Finally he pointed his finger behind him. Booth looked to where he was pointing and saw Rebecca and Brent. Rebecca was moving toward him,

"Bones take Parker around that corner," he pointed to a corner behind him, "and stay there until I come for you,"

"Seeley, please, don't do anything to cause you to get in trouble we need you." She reached out to touch his forearm arm but this time there was no relaxation she could feel. "Please Booth," she begged. He turned to her and kissed her on the forehead, but she could find no comfort or assurance there.

Booth walked over to Rebecca and Brent in full fury. Brent tried to get in Booth's face. Big mistake! "Look you little fuck, get out of my face," as he shoved him into a bench. "Rebecca," he said in a tightest hardest voice he had ever used, "I don't care to hear anything you have to say. Wait a minute I do have a question, how could you have let this little fucking puissant hurt Parker? If it was only a matter of money all you had to do was to ask. Bones and I would have given you whatever you asked for. A mother who doesn't protect her child is less than human and doesn't deserve to see her child. I promise you this, you will go to jail. Bones, Caroline, the squints and I will make sure you spend as much of every hour of jail time we can get." Brent started to rise again, Booth shoved him so hard he fell back into the bench this time hard enough for him to bounce up slightly. "If it is in my power you will spend the rest of your life in jail, and I will make sure that every inmate knows you are a wife and child beater. If you are unaware of just how much grief this will cause you I'll be glad to enlighten you. Let's just say don't ever drop the soap, or maybe you should just give up taking showers ever again."

Stocking away Booth thought to himself now that was gratifying. Turning the corner he saw Bones with Parker sitting on her lap. He smiled at both of them. "Everything is ok. Now let's see those elephants?"

"Booth is everything really ok?" Bones looked at Booth with concern in her eyes for what had happened while she wasn't there.

"Yeah, I don't think they will bother us again. Everything is really ok. I promise I will you everything that happened tonight," he whispered. "Let's have some fun." He said "Parker where are those Elephants?" Holding hands and smiling the little family went off together.

B&B&B&B&B&B

_Happy New Year - __**Here's hoping 2010 finds you happier than 2009.**_

_Nyre_


	6. Author's Note

_**Authors Note:**_ OK cudo's to those of you who caught me. This story was written originally written for another site and matched another Wedding story, so I missed the continuity. I am such a continuity freak I am so embarrassed, but now I need to fix it somehow.

So let's see. Angela & Hodgins that one's easy after the Wedding they knew they were just fooling themselves and the other people they were with. So they told the other person they were with and decided to get back together. Also remember at the time the original was written Angela and Wendell were not even a glimmer in anyone's eye.

The Parker issue is a little more difficult, for this story I'm sorry. Rebecca is such a bitch, there is no way she would let Parker go, and for another she wasn't letting Booth see Parker because during this time Brent was abusing him, in this version Parker did not go to the Wedding (sorry) and there is no way I can fix it. Originally I had no plan on connecting these two together so it didn't matter. Once I did, there were continuity issues I couldn't change and still stay true to the issues in this story.

So for this one you will need to suspend (or forget whatever it takes) your knowledge of this two issues. Angela and Hodgins are together and Parker did not go to the Wedding.


	7. So What Happened

**Like a bolt out of the blue fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star**  
**your dreams come true. No bolts, no fate no owing of Bones.**

Chapter 6 So What Happened

After seeing Rebecca and Brent the day was a little flat. Booth and Bones tried hard to make sure Parker had a good time. They wanted for him to be able to put the sudden appearance of Rebecca and Brent out of his mind. There were times they could see a flicker of fear go across his face. It was those flickers that angered Booth and saddened Bones. Parker had been through so much, they had only wanted to give him a day out and this …

They had dinner on their way home from the zoo. Booth allowed Parker to have both a shake and ice cream for dessert, something he very rarely did. It was this simple action that instilled fear in Bones more than anything else. Booth promised Bones he would tell her what had happened when he talked to Brent and Rebecca after Parker went to bed. She knew he would tell her everything, but she was sure it had been more than a simple talk.

When they got home they all went down to Jack's media room and Parker picked Pirates of the Caribbean to watch. He had watched this movie so many times he knew many of the lines by heart. Bones made popcorn, Booth got cokes for them and they all settled in.

After the movie Parker went to bed and so ensconced on one of the couches in their bedroom Booth explained to Bones what had happened at the zoo.

"Seeley, how did they find us?"

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing at some point they followed one of us from our office when we were picking up files and discovered we are living at Jack's. Since there is no way they can get onto the estate and Parker is currently being home schooled, they needed to come up with an alternative. The most likely answer is they have been watching to see if we would leave here and take Parker out with us."

"I'm glad Jack has extra security and Parker is being home schooled, but what about the TRO? I thought it was good no matter where we are?"

"Bones you know a TRO really isn't worth the paper it's written on. They only give you a false sense of security. I was hoping it would scare Rebecca enough to keep her away. I was also hoping she was smart enough to leave stupid. But I guess I was wrong on both counts,

Holding out his hand to her and pulling her out of the couch into his chest "come on babe, let's go to bed. Is the door locked?"

She smirked at him and began to remove her clothes when he stilled her. "Oh Seeley, speaking about that I put a baby monitor in Parker's room so we can hear him if he has a nightmare."

"Can he hear us?"

"No it only goes one way."

She looked up at him with a wicked grin. Wicked? He was defiantly spending too much time with Sweets. Well even so he would take advantage of her mood. Spinning her around and grabbing her from behind he ran his hands up her back under her shirt and drug them around under her arms to her breasts. Once there he made quick work of her bra and began to play with each breast as he alternately nip, licked and kissed the side of her neck. "Mmmmm you taste so good, and feel good too." He said as he increased the movement of his hands. He loved the feel of her breasts, the weight, the shape, the smoothness, the reaction he got from them no matter how he stimulated her nipples. Pulling off her shirt entirely he walked around to face her and see her standing there with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes "Booth don't stop I love you stimulating me and I want tonight to be about love, long and slow."

One of the qualities he had come to love was she never felt the need to hold back what she wanted from him in any arena or on any topic. It had made them great partners, friends and now husband and wife. "So do I Baby, but I just want to look at you for a minute" Ok he told himself as he lay her down across the bed, he looked longer than a minute, but she was so beautiful.

Booth took his turn first. He began removing all of Bones clothing. He peeled off each piece in as sensual way he could, remembering all of the ways he had cataloged in his brain. He applied his lips and tongue on every place he could.

When it was her turn she removed his clothes even slower, if that was possible. She slid his shirt up licking and sucking deeply enough to make sure he would find her marks on him in the morning. It wasn't something they to each other often, and they had agreed no marks could show, but sometimes they both needed to re-enforce their alpha status. She loved the feeling he gave her when she had him panting and did not even have all of his clothing off. She turned her attention to his pants. The sensual deep groan she drew from deep within him as she slowly pulled down his zipper caused her to shiver deep in her core. As always she let out a deep growl as his sizable erection was free and now visible to her. She had taken all the time she could, "Booth," came her uncertain breathy voice "I need you now please."

He pulled her over on top of him and slowly pushed her ever so slowly down. It was the beginning of the slow night of loving they needed.

During breakfast the next morning Brennan told Booth she was going to the Jeffersonian to return completed files and pick up more. "Look Babe, I want you to take one of the security guards with you. Please don't argue, I know you can take care of yourself, you have proven that many times, I just need the peace of mind. Please!"

She would never tell him Brent had scared her a little. She never wanted him to worry about her so she immediately said "ok, I'll find out who can go with me."

"Who are you and what did you do with my wife," Booth smiled.

"I don't know what that means."

"It's an expression meaning you are agreeing too quickly with me"

She went over and kissed his cheek, "I just don't want you to worry."

She found one of the security guards to go with her. She gathered up her files and left for the Jeffersonian. She found the security guard had a basic interest in anthropology and they had a good conversation on the way. It was probably for this reason neither noticed Brent and Rebecca.

Brennan and the guard went to the back of her car to get the files. All of a sudden Brennan was pushed onto the back of the car. She felt a hand over her mouth and nose then being trapped between the bumper and a body making it impossible for her to move. A sack was pulled over her head and her hands tied behind her back. She had tried to scream but felt herself becoming unconscious as she recognized a chemical was being forced into her nose and mouth. Just before she became totally unconscious she heard a gunshot.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Yes I have an evil cliffie here. I don't usually do it but as I re-wrote this for here I decided it fit. Or maybe it's because The Flyers are on a power play. Who knows? We scored so the power cliffies stays_

_Nyre_


	8. Where Is She Part I

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry this update has taken so long and I am even sorrier I did not make sure this note was in the previous chapter. I have been promoted and this means my work hours must now change. No more long quiet nights for me. So until my circadian rhythm catches up my updates may be a little erratic. But please stick with me; I really like this one and I think it makes it a good one. ~Nyre~_**

**Like a bolt out of the blue fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star**  
**your dreams come true. No bolts, no fate no owing of Bones.**

Chapter 7 Where Is She Part I

The next time she awoke and found herself completely bound and in what she thought was the trunk of a car. The car finally came to a stop. She was dragged out of the trunk, up some stairs and into a building. She was thrown onto a bed and the door was slammed. As Booth had taught her she sat quietly prioritizing and absorbing what she could of her environment. Her first task was to get her hands untied. She tested the rope she had been bound with. Now she was no longer in the confined space of the trunk of a car it was easy for her to work the knot free and free her hands. Once they were free she removed the sack from her head. She looked around the room and began to assess where she was. The room was a small cold cinderblock. The only furniture was a bare, hard, old, lumpy mattress. There was a small rectangle shaped window at the top of the wall and a light bulb hanging from the ceiling; both are too far for her to reach. She wondered what time it was and when she remembered to look at her watch she realized it was gone. It was then she realized her wedding ring was also gone. Temperance Brennan had not cried over missing belongings since she was 15. She sat on a bed in a cold room and cried quiet hard tears for her lost wedding ring. Someone had taken her safety away from her.

Booth's phone rang, the caller ID was Bones. Something must have caused a delay. "Heah babe," Booth laughed "what came up?" Instead of Bones quiet soft voice he heard another.

"Something I am sure you won't like Booth."

Booth felt a cold grip of fear, how did Brent get Bones' phone? "What do you want Brent?"

"I have your beautiful wife here, and you are going to pay and pay well to get her back."

At first Booth couldn't believe what he had just heard, was Brent crazy? This had to be some kind of sick joke. Trying to appear calm and unconcerned he replied "like I said, what do you want?" Brent's next words freeze his heart.

"I will call you back in 12 hours with my demands. Oh and by the way, you should ask about what happened to the security guard. You will see just how committed and competent I am," and the line went dead.

Booth stared at his phone until he heard the dial tone, then flipping it closed he threw in down. He needed to get to the squints and Cullen fast.

Booth raced through security into Cam's office and told her to gather the squints on the platform as soon as possible. He told her it was an emergency; he would join them as soon as he made a phone call. He ran to Bones office and picking up her phone called Cullen. "Dir. Cullen, I have an emergency here. You know about my son? Yeah well, Brent, the scum bag and Rebecca got out on bail. Saturday they found us at the zoo. I thought I had sacred them enough to keep them away." Grabbing the back of his neck and beginning to pace as far as the phone would let him. He continued, "anyway I must have been wrong because this morning they took Dr. Brennan. I got a ransom call about a half an hour ago. No sir, I'm at the Jeffersonian. When I pulled in I saw Dr. Brennan's car in her parking place. I am going to have the squints go over it to look for clues as to her whereabouts. He also said to look for Hodgin's security guard. I am going to have Security here conduct a search for him." He listened to his boss for a moment then interrupted, "Sir, quite frankly I don't care about the hostage team or the Bureau's stand on ransom payments. I am going to do whatever I need to do go get my wife back," and Booth hung up the phone.

She had stopped crying. It was a useless exercise. She needed to keep a clear head to take advantage of any openings the kidnappers might leave her. Suddenly she could hear voices rise in the other room. She recognized the voice it was Rebecca. What was Rebecca doing here? Had she been kidnapped too? She walked to the door and pressed her ear to the door in an effort to hear Rebecca's conversation.

"Brent, you never said you were going to kill anyone, just get money from her. I don't want to be a part of murder."

Brent and Rebecca, they had been the ones to kidnap her? Why? Were they planning on killing her? It was then Brennan heard a slap and someone (she was sure it was Rebecca) fall to the ground with a grunt.

Now she could hear Bret's voice and it sent chills down her spine. He sounded exactly like the most hardened murder she and Booth had ever interviewed.

"You will go through with this, and you will do whatever I tell you to. If you do anything else I promise I will kill you, and your brat. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Brennan could barely hear her soft response.

After his call to Cullen he ran to the platform, swiping his card, ran up the steps and looked at his concerned friends without really seeing them.

Watching him as he paced and taking one look at this face Cam was the first to speak. "What's wrong Seeley?"

He was pacing back and forth like a caged animal he looked too angry to speak. He walked over to the chrome table, her table, and ran his hand over the cool surface. Suddenly he slammed his fists down so hard on the surface they all jumped. He continued to slam his fist over and over not saying anything or caring the pain it caused his knuckles.

Jack walked over to him and grabbing his wrists said "Heah, man what's up? You're freakin the women out."

Booth looked up realized where he was and began to tell the story for the second time.

As soon as Booth finished Jack said "Don't worry man, she's a strong woman, we'll get her back. What do need us to do?"

Booth began to concentrate on the specifics of each person's job and found he had regained his control. Cam would get Security to search for the Guard who had brought Bones this morning. Angela would try to see if she could get any information from the security tapes. Jack would begin to process her car. "Look everyone, this is Bones ok, not Dr. Brennan, Bones my wife. Finding her comes first, we will get the evidence to convict them later if we have to. If you can do both good, if not, Bones first OK? They all agreed.

Angela took Booth's cell phone to get the call history including removing the call from Brent. She hoped she might be able to get Brent's GPS. Jack and Booth decide to have the District Police tow Bones car their impound lot for him to examine it in case Brent was watching them. All he needed to do now was wait and that was the hardest part of all.

The Jeffersonian Security found the body of Hodgin's Security Guard in a supply cabinet in the parking structure. Booth went with Cam to get the body, any evidence they found and brought it all upstairs to the lab.

Angela was not able to get more than a copy of the call from Brent, but there was some background noise and she might get something from it.

Hodgins came back with several bags of particulates he had removed from the back of the car, and began to work on then as soon as he arrived.

Booth decided it was time to get Max. Max was the kind of guy you wanted on your side on a case like this. After all several years ago it was Max who had helped Bones find him when Gallagher and Lightner were torturing him trying to get him to give up Hugh Kennedy.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_From here on I have tried to research the area I needed for Brennan to be held in as much as possible, so as to give it a sense of reality. I have taken poetic license with the local and science based on the basic facts I was able to gather. For those of you who know either the science or locale I apologize in advance for my liberties._

_**Nyre**_


	9. Where Is She Part II

Sorry about being so late, life is what happens when you are making plans and unfortunately life and the plans were both screwed up this time.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As usual I am still ownerless of our favorite Duo and anyone and anything connected to them.

Chapter 8 Where Is She Part II

"Booth," Cam said quietly "everyone is back and they are ready to go over what they have found with you."

It is easy for all of them to see Booth is barely keeping his temper under control. "Look honey," Angela said "I know it's hard to concentrate but you've got to keep it together for all of us. We don't do investigation. You and Bren do."

"Yeah, your right Angela," his anger building.

"Booth," Cam said sharply "this isn't like you and you know it. If you let your anger over rule your head we night miss something, Now get your head in the game and help us find her."

They could see him physically gather himself together. "Ok, what do we have? Angela you first."

"Her phone. Her phone is off right now so no GPS, but I did get a muffled conversation off of your phone and I was able to clear it up. Listen to this." A female voice 'why did you have to kill that guy?' A male voice 'you want him to identify us?' Female voice 'well so will she.' Male voice 'no she won't.' Female voice 'what are you gonna do?' SLAPP. "That was the end of the call" Angela said. "Do you know the voices Booth?"

"Yeah," Booth said the tension in his body had just ratcheted up into the stratosphere. She had called him and he had missed it. Why had he not talked to her or at least listened to her message right away? He tried to think back, what could he have been doing this morning that was so much more important than talking to her? "The man is Brent and the female is Rebecca. So now we know who has her. The question is where do they have her?"

"Cam did you find anything useful on the Security Guards body?" Booth asked.

"I found some particulates which I gave to Jack. He was shot close up, execution style. They used a towel as a silencer. Not pretty or original but effective."

"Ok, Jack looks like you're up next." His voice was very quiet as he asked the next question. "When you went over the car did you find any of her blood?" He was saying a silent payer the answer was no.

"No, all the blood I found belongs to the Security guard. I found some of her skin that seemed to be scraped off but no blood. Here's what else I found, evidently Brent and Rebecca aren't real good at this. They left quite a lot of particulates. I found pieces of cactus, second growth forest Red Spruce bark, and conglomerate sandstone."

At his first words Booth visibly sank in relief, no blood, then his body showed anger again "english, Jack, english," Booth barked.

"Ok, the only place you can find all of these things together in this area is the Monongahela National Forest."

"Jack," Angela asked, "how far is that from here?"

"About four and a-half hours, why?"

"Because now we have a direction to go in we will be that much closer to getting Brennan."

Brennan awoke to find herself still tied to the chair. She wasn't sure how many times he had hit her until she was unconscious but taking a quick inventory of her injuries told her it must have been several times by now. Her eye was swelling shut and it was getting hard to move her mouth. She felt the pain indicating she would have quite a few bruises and the one on her ribs felt like one or two might be broken. He had a good right hook she thought and didn't seem to mind kicking her either. Currently Brent was out of the cabin this might be the only time she might be able to reach Rebecca and convince her to let her go. Her split lip made it hard to talk but she needed to keep it up. "Rebecca, why are you going along with this? Do you really think he is sane? I heard a shot he murdered someone didn't he?" she waited for a response from Rebecca and was slightly shocked to see this defeated one.

Rebecca shook her head yes, and then looked at her shoes again.

"Rebecca, you know Booth will find me. You know he will. If you continue to help Brent you will go to jail for a very long time. Is that what you want for Parker? After all he has been through do you really want him to see his mother put in jail for the rest of her life?"

Rebecca's voice was one of defeat. "There isn't anything I can do. I am more afraid of him than jail. If I help you he'll kill me."

"Look Rebecca, just give me my phone, you don't have to do anything else. I'll tell him I got it myself ok? Just give me my phone."

Very slowly Rebecca got up and walked over to the phone and placed it in Brennan's hands still tied behind her back. Brennan knew the number by heart she opened the phone, pressed number 1 then kicked the phone under the bed where she hoped Brent would not find it.

"Jack, Angela squealed, I knew your idea of the helicopter was a great one. I just got a GPS signal from Brennan's phone. How far are we away from the Monongahela National Forest?"

Jack asked the pilot and returned with an answer of about fifteen minutes. Did she have a general location for them?

"Yeah," she screamed again and gave jack the coordinates."

Jack gave them to the pilot. It led them to a secluded road named Buffalo Mountain. The pilot used his flur radar and the quickly found the house.

Once they had a general location Booth had called for backup. He wanted this to go smoothly. But God help them if either Brent or Rebecca had hurt her in any way. Booth told Angela to stay with the pilot, and when to give Cam his back up gun.

"I brought my own, give it to Jack."

"Jack, Booth said "just don't shoot me ok."

"No problem man," Jack laughed nervously.

They ran to the house. He could see Brennan alone. Running in he untied her. She looked bad but could still walk. He took looked at her condition, bruises, and clothes. In that moment they both knew he was going after Brent. "Bones, stay here I don't know where Brent is and I don't want to worry about you." At her fast no, he said to himself why do I ever ask.

"Booth, do you have another gun?"

"Yes get it from Jack, just please don't shoot me and if you see Brent and Rebecca leave no witnesses."

Rebecca and Brent were not the quietest of runners and they quickly found them. Giving Bones his extra set of handcuffs, he signaled Bones to go after Rebecca,

Booth went after Brent. When Booth caught up the Brent, Brent took a swing at him and it's all Booth was waiting for. He started beating the shit out of Brent. Then all hell really broke loose. Rebecca started yelling at Booth stop for Parker's sake. He ignored her. Brent couldn't stand up anymore but still it didn't seem as if Booth were going to stop. Bones walked over and grabbed his arm. He looked at her beaten face and heard her faint "stop, please for me I need you, Parker needs you. Please, I need you to take me to the hospital, please." He stopped. Booth draged Brent and Bones walked behind Rebecca with her gun back to the cabin just as back up arrived.

Booth told the Agents "just get them out of here. Arrest them both for kidnapping a federal contractor oh and that one," pointing to Brent, "for resisting arrest."

Watching his current level of control Bones knew he was under control the whole time. She would keep that secret forever. "Come on Booth the sooner we get done at the hospital the sooner we can get home. I need a bath and to see our son."

I know this is very long, but I also know if I cut it where I wanted I was in danger of some dastardly thing happening.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Hoe you liked Booth in rescue mode.

Nyre


	10. The Great Parkeroni

_As usual I don't own anything Bones or anyone Bones other than the 206 in my body oh and the 206 in my husbands._

_I am having a problem with formatting this so if it looks funny sorry I tried._

_A special thanks to everyone who took the time to review this story. I have read each review and appreciated them very much. I deeply regret the time and circumstances has not allowed to thank each of you personally, but please believe me when I say without your reviews stories are just numbers. Your reviews tell me what you like and what you don't and each one is like a precious drop of water in a burning desert._

Chapter 9 The Great Parkeroni

Sweets was playing Nintendo with Parker with the hope that Parker wouldn't ask again where his parents were. He was beginning to worry, and it was getting harder to give Parker evasive answers. He had not heard from anyone in over five hours. The last he had heard they still didn't know where Dr. Brennan was and Booth was beginning to show the stress of it all. He wished he was at the lab where he might be of more help to his friends, but he had to remind himself Parker was used to him and needed him more right now.

"Uncle Lance, where are my Mommy and Daddy? It is getting dark and they never leave me alone after dark."

He thought for just a moment about the complexity of family names in this household. He was Uncle Lance to Parker, as a result of his gaining the child's confidences during his sessions. However, he still felt the need to call Parker's parents Dr. Brennan and Booth or Agent Booth. Now he noticed Parker was calling Dr. Brennan Mommy, it was a good sign of the child's bonding. Obviously Dr, Brennan was doing a better job of parenting than she thought she could do.

"Uncle Lance," Parker said as he pulled on Sweets pant leg. "Do you know where my Mommy and Daddy are?"

He would have to give the child some type of answer without scaring him. "Parker, this morning something happened at the lab to Dr. Brennan, I mean your Mom." He saw the look a fear start to come over the child's face.

"I want to know what happened. I'm not a baby."

Sitting down on the couch next to Parker he said "you're right Parker you're not. So I am going to tell you what I know so far, but you must promise me if you think you can't handle it we will talk. Ok?"

"Ok."

"This morning your Mommy went to the lab to get some paperwork to bring home to work on. Someone, a bad person, grabbed her and took her away. Your Daddy, Uncle Jack, Aunt Angela and Aunt Cam are all looking for her. The FBI is looking for her too."

"That's ok then. My Daddy will get her back. He gets always gets the bad men."

Parker had such a firm look of trust on his face; Sweets almost believed it was true. Just then his phone rang. He heard Booth ask him if Parker was near, and Sweets said he was. Booth told Sweets to go somewhere where Parker couldn't hear him talk. Booth quickly told him they had found Bones, He was taking her to George Washington University Hospital. He would call Sweets again when he knew more, and don't tell Parker what had gone on that day.

Oh great, I'm a dead man. I already told him. Well maybe I can convince them it was in Parker's best interest. I hope I can keep Parker occupied with something else so he won't ask any other questions.

Booth insisted on riding with her to the hospital. There wasn't much room for her, the trauma nurse, equipment and him, but he insisted. After all he reminded them he was FBI and he had a gun. Once they got to the hospital she was taken right in to the trauma unit. They did a full trauma exam and x-ray's. Booth heard the nurse softly ask Bones if they needed to do a rape kit. He held his breath until he heard her firm no. Finally the Doctor came in and gave them the results of the tests. She had numerous cuts, contusions and abrasions. Her right shoulder was dislocated and she had two broken ribs on her right side. They were going to keep her for observation but if all went well she could probably go home in a day or two.

Booth collapsed into the chair, "wow Bones how did you take down Rebecca with all that?"

"She was trying to keep me from you and my child, no one does that. The rest was easy until we had them back at the cabin."

Booth looked at the fierce look on her face and felt a sense of pride. She had truly become Parker's Mother. "Bones I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been the one to get the paperwork this morning. I should have been the one they took." He was looking at her with tears starting to form in his eyes. "I should be the to protect you and Parker, it's my job."

"Booth, that's ridiculous there was no way you could have known this would happen. Besides when are you going to learn you can't wrap me in cotton? If it hadn't been today it would have been another dayr. They wanted the money and felt the only way to get it was through me or Parker. Brent only wanted the ones he felt were weaker than him. We were keeping Parker to close for them to get to him, so they went after me."

Later after she had been taken to her room she had to ask him the question that had been bothering her. "Booth, when you were beating Brent I thought you were out of control, but you weren't were you." He continued looking out of the window. "Booth please answer me."

He turned around, "No, no I wasn't. I knew just how far I could go to hurt him and not get charged with assault. I saw what he did to you and I was personally going to make him pay. You know the whole time we were looking for you I keep thinking about what I would do to him when I found him." He walked over to her and placed his forehead on hers and said "the reason I stopped was because you asked me to. _Cause_, as they say_, when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun, when I'm a firecracker comin' undone, when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy no matter where my reckless soul takes me, baby you save me. I'm not sure how you know the perfect thing to say to save me from myself you're the angel that believes in me like nobody else. I know I don't tell you nearly enough I couldn't live one day without your love, cause baby you save me._

As he gently wiped the tear from her face a boy named Parker came in and bounced up onto the bed "Mommy your back I missed and I love you."

"Hey Park" Booth said "you need to be careful Mommy is a little banged up so take it easy. Don't squeeze too hard and don't bounce on the bed."

"It's ok Seeley. Parker I love you too."

Brennan was home from the hospital. As usual Booth was hovering and Parker was learning fast. After much discussion, she had allowed Booth to carry her into the living room to the couch. She thought their worrying was enduring and right now she needed the extra comfort. He placed her gently on the couch, while Parker fluffed pillows behind her back. Booth kissed her on the forehead, and Parker got up on tip toes and as she leaned down a little he kissed her cheek.

Booth reminded her "Caroline is coming later today. She needs to gets a statement from you concerning the kidnapping charges she is filing against Brent and Rebecca. Are you ok with this? I can postpone it if you need to."

"No, I'll just have to do it at another day; let's just get it over with. I remember the details of what happened to me, but you are going to add your half of the puzzle."

Monday they had received the paperwork from Family Court severing Rebecca's parental rights giving Booth full custody. Their lawyer was drawing up the adoption papers now and he was filing them on Friday. This time money was an asset he was glad to accept, it would give her, her dream. She would become a Mother or more to the point she would become Parker's Mother. Last night in bed they had talked about Parker's adoption.

"Bones the Lawyer called today. Because of Rebecca's participation in your kidnapping he was able to get a same day hearing on Friday afternoon. Is that ok with you? Are you ready for this?"

"Yes Booth I am actually looking forward to it. You know how much I love him. Once he is ours Rebecca can never hurt him again." Even in the dark he could see the anger snap in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"Gee Bones you sound like a tigress protecting her cub," he said as he began to nuzzle her breast. His attention having moved on once he was assured she was happy.

"I am, I may not have given birth to him but he is mine to protect now. Booth if you keep doing that I won't be able to carry on an intelligent conversation with you. Mmmmmm that feels nice, don't forget the other side," she said as she turned to offer him her other breast. Soon they were enjoying moving their hands and mouth's over each other's bodies.

They sat outside the court room holding hands. This was the last piece of the nightmare. After Brent and Rebecca's trial it would all be over. It seemed strange for them to be witnesses and not testifying as expert witness. His smiled at her, reminded her to dumb down her testimony. "Remember Bones this is important and these people are not the sharpest crayons in the box." They would get through this.

"Booth crayons aren't sharp,"

"Bones that means the only people who usually serve on juries are those who can't figure a way out

"Booth, I don't think you should assume just because someone is serving on a jury they are stupid. However, I will take what you say under consideration. They started to bicker at the thought of dummying down her testimony.

He remaindered her, this was for Parker and the jurors needed to understand everything she said. "So think of it as talking to Parker."

She was called first; he had to wait outside while she testified, in order for his testimony not to be tainted

.

Caroline began "Dr. Brennan when was the first time you saw the defendants after they were arrested?"

"We saw them at the zoo. We had taken Parker to the zoo, and walked around a corner, there they were. Parker saw them and ran to me. Agent Booth told me to take Parker back around the corner and he would talk to them."

Caroline continued "did you hear any of the conversation?"

"No, I asked Agent Booth to tell me what had happened, he told me later that night.

"Ok what happened on the day you were kidnapped?"

"We have been living at the home of a friend since we found out about Parker being abused because my husband, Agent Booth, and I were concerned for Parker's safety. Once Agent Booth knew the defendants were out on bail, the Security Guards were increase for all of our safety. After his interaction with Rebecca at the zoo, he asked me to take one of the Security Guards with me whenever I went to pick up the papers I needed to bring home for work. When we arrived at the Jeffersonian we got out and went to the back of the car. At that point I was pushed against the bumper of my car, my hands and arms were tied behind me and a bag was placed over my head. I was placed in the trunk of a car and driven away,"

"Do you know how far away that was?"

"I have since found out it was in the Monongahela National Forest, about 4and ½ hours away."

"What happened then?"

"The defendants tied me to a chair and he began to beat and kick me," she said pointing to Brent.

"Did you receive any injuries?"

"Yes, I received numerous cut, abrasions, and contusions. In addition I had a fractured clavicle and dislocated shoulder."

"No further questions your Honor."

Brent and Rebecca's attorney only had a few questions but was not able to able to get anywhere.

Caroline then called Booth to the stand. He testified about the phone call from Brent, the ransom request and finding the dead Security Guide. He told them what condition Bones was in when he found her. She also asked what happened when Booth found Brent and Rebecca; he recounted the event without any emotion.

Caroline called Cam, Jack and Angela to testify, each telling what evidence they processed. Jack explained why he had used his own helicopter instead of waiting for a federal one.

The trial went exactly as Caroline expected. When it was over she was very happy with the results. She had told them they needed to be at the court house every day, all day. until the jury reached a verdict. Walking out into the corridor after only one hours she was very happy to tell them the jury had already come back with a verdict. Guilty on all counts. Since the sentences were mandatory the judge sentenced them right away. Bent had received 16 to 19 years for the kidnapping and 24-25 years for the attempted murder and 9 years for the child abuse to be served consecutively. It meant Brent would serve 50 years. Rebecca received 9 years for the child endangerment. "Sorry we couldn't get any time for the kidnapping but the jury felt Rebecca was coerced into it.'

"Well Bones," let's go home and get our son. We get to move back into our own house. Sorry Hodgin's Angela to sound so rude, but I've been looking forward to getting home again."

Angela smiled and said "don't worry Booth we understand. Let's have one last party before you leave. Pizza for every one. Caroline want to join us?"

"Sorry Cherrie, I have my own party to go to."

Later that evening they were all sitting in Jack's media room eating pizza and drinking coke's. Parker decided they all needed entertainment so he arranged it.

Getting his Great Parkeroni Cape, top hat and magic wand he began to give out the rules.

"Each of you will need to tell a joke. Uncle Jack you need to tell one about bugs. Mommy you must tell a doctor joke. Daddy you have to tell a football joke. Aunt Angela and Uncle Lance you can tell any joke you want to. I will do a magic trick." The adults were delighted to see the little boy finally feeling safe enough to open up and have some fun. After a few minutes for each of them to prepare, Little Booth began to announce his show as the Great Parkeroni.

"Our first joke is by Uncle Lance."

Sweets got up and blushingly told his joke. "How do you stop a rooster crowing on Sunday ?  
When no one answered he smiled and said "Eat him on Saturday," and with that he sat down.

"Mommy you're next."

Brennan stood up, reaching over to give Booth a light kiss on his cheek.

"Uggg mommy."

Smiling she began "You have to answer for me on this one ok Seeley? Doctor, Doctor , you know those pills you gave me for my stomach?" In a conspiratorial voice, he asked her "what about them?" "They keep rolling off in the middle of the night." Everyone laughed hard at that one. Brennan was not known for her ability to tell jokes. Parker was definitely good for her.

"Aunt Angela."

"Ok bub, as a child the wicked magician always wanted to saw people in half."

Jack knew where this was going and chimed in "was he an only child?"

"No," Angela replied, "he had lots of half brothers and sisters." They all agreed Parker had thought up a great way for them to spend the evening this was really fun.

Jack said "Hey Parker can I be next?"

"Sure"

"What's the difference between a fly and a bird?" They all said I don't know. "His face lit up and he said "a bird can fly but a fly can't bird."

Parker agreed it was a pretty good joke but it didn't qualify because it wasn't about bugs. "You have to tell one about bugs!"

"Hey aren't fly's bugs?"

"Maybe," said Parker but not good ones think of a better one."

"Hey nobody else had to."

"Oh Jack just admit it no one thinks of flys as bug and give the kid another joke," smiled Angela.

"Ok let me think. "What do you get if you cross a spider and an elephant?" They all thought for a minute but no one had an answer "I'm not sure, but if you see one walking across the ceiling then run before it collapses!"

"Good one Uncle Jack that counts."

"Daddy that leaves you last, you better have a good one."

"Ok buddy how about this; if you have a referee in football, what do you have in bowls?" Parkers screamed "Cornflakes! Daddy that's and old one. You tell it all the time."

"Yeah, but they haven't heard it before. What's your magic trick?"

"So," Bones said "Jack had to come up with another one so should you."

"Ok here is your other one," Booth pretended to grumble. "What does a hockey player and a magician have in common?" Again there were blank stares They both do hat tricks!"

"Hey Daddy that was a great one."

Bones asked him "Parker I have never seen The Great Parkeroni does he do outstanding tricks?" She looked up at Booth to make sure she was saying the right thing. She was sure she was when she saw his big grin.

"The Great Parkeroni does not do tricks," he said in a very grown up voice. "He does illusions or this time I am going to read your mind."

Taking a bow, he placed a large envelope on the coffee table and began. "I want you to close your eyes and imagine your refrigerator…. It can be any size… or color. Keep imagining the refrigerator….. do you see it? He looked to see that everyone was nodding their head except for Bones who was looking at him expectedly hoping to see how the trick was done. "Mommy you have to close your eyes! Now think of your refrigerator, please." This time she did as she was told with a smile. "Now open the door and look in….. Are you looking in?" They all nodded. "Now go to your vegetable bin and open it… take out a vegetable. What one did you take?" (Thought I was going to tell you here didn't you wrong!) Look below and I'll tell you.

They all had a good laugh and told Parker how much they enjoyed his show. Booth reminded Parker it was time to go to bed they were moving back home in the morning and had to get up early.

Later on in bed, with their arms and leg entwined they talked about their day. "Seeley, I am so glad this is over we can get back to a normal life, at least what is normal for us."

"Mmmmmmm," Booth murmured as he began a sweet seduction of his wife's body. He started by nibbling on her ear, then moving down her jaw to capture her mouth.

"Bommmmmmmmm, I can't" she said as she tried to push him up a little. "I can't talk if you keep that up."

"I know," he said as his lips continued with their tiny little kisses down her body. "I don't want to talk right now."

"Both give the chance between sex and talking you will always choose sex now I promise if we finish this discussion you can have all the sex you want after ward and you can even have it any way you want it."

He immediately stopped what he was doing crossed his arms laying them on her chest, rested his head on them and looking at her with eyes heated with a lust she knew would never die said "talk woman and make it fast."

She laughed and smiled a wicked smile "That look is promising so I will agree to make this very fast. I've been thinking, since we've had so much room at here, my apartment is going to seem cramped, especially when we get all of yours and Parker's things in there. I don't think it's fair for you to put your things in storage."

"Bones, why do I have to put my things in storage," he whined. "Why can't you put some of yours like those masks in storage?"

"Booth, do you know how much those are worth? No way." She could feel more than see him smiling. He was kidding her again. "Booth we need a place that is ours, that belongs to all of us."

"You're right let's look after Parker and I come back from Mass on Sunday. Are we done talking?"

"Yes we are, are you…?"

"Oh Baby more than."

The End

_B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B_

_I would have liked to send Brent away for life but these were the sentencing recommendations in DC._

_Let me know if you liked it._

_Oh by the way the answer Parkeroni had in the envelope was carrot. Try it yourself most of the time carrot will be the vegetable picked unless you get someone who is just…. Well just!_

_A chocolate Booth for everyone who got it right. Chocolate Booth's come in Milk and Dark Chocolate but are just like chocolate Easter Bunnies they never last after one bite and like Lays Potato Chips nobody can eat just one. _

_You might recognize "You Saved Me" Lyrics by Kenny Chesney. From the beginning this is where Booth was headed the whole time, because Bones will always save him, just as he will always save her._


	11. Epilog

_Disclaimer I still own only my own 206 bones. I do however own the rights to the name Nyre The Black Rose, my stage name. Enjoy, art is the only true illusion left us._

_Epilog_

I asked to explain my Mentalist Illusion so you could all amaze your friends. But first you must swear you will never tell how it is done to anyone OK? Here are the instructions:

In an envelope put a card with your prediction (I will tell you what to write at the end), seal it and put in on a table in front of your audience, so they can see it all the time.

Tell your audience to "close your eyes and to imagine your refrigerator. It can be any size or color it doesn't matter."

Tell them to "keep imagining the refrigerator" wait for a little second and ask "do you see it?"

Make sure everyone is imaging their refrigerator before you go on.

Next tell them "now open the door and look in" wait a little second again and ask "are you looking in?"

When they nod Tell them "now go to your vegetable bin and open it" take a breath and hold it just a little it makes you sound more mysterious. Tell them to "take out a vegetable."

Ask them "what one did you take?" Almost all of them will say carrot.

You open your envelope, the one that has been sitting in front of them the whole time, and open it. Take out the card and show them you predicted they would pick carrot.

Say "Ta Da" and take a bow.

B&B&P&B&B&P&B&B&P&B&B&P&B&B&P&

_I take solace in the fact that at least 3 people in the world right now are amazed with this illusion. _

_I thought you might like to see Parker explain how his illusion is done. This is a good illusion to try and can even be done over the phone. The reason it works well is most people given a choice of vegetable will chose a carrot. The second choice is peas. Just like if I asked you to name a gray animal you would most likely say?_

_Reply and I'll tell you the answer. I promise not to cheat, Magicians Honor. hehe_

_Nyre The Black Rose _

_Magician and Conjurer of the Ancient Wonders of the World _


End file.
